


Happy is Sexy

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discussion of Aftercare, Happy Spanking, M/M, Sexual Undertones, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happiness, seriously bring a toothbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry wants his ass spanked. Just because he feels like it and his ass feels good when it's nice and pink. Oliver happily indulges him.





	Happy is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> //Inspiration for this drabble is an absolutely beautiful gif that can be found [here](https://spnkngstyle.tumblr.com/post/179510261280)

Oliver was sitting on the bed, still naked from the shower he had just taken when Barry came in, also naked, and pushed him to the middle of the bed, only to flop down onto his lap, wriggling around until his crotch was positioned right over Oliver‘s thigh.

„Spank me“, he demanded with a grin and wriggled his ass at Oliver. „Please, Ollie, will you spank me?“

He got a confused look in turn, but that didn‘t derail him in the slightest. He normally only got spanked when he had done something wrong, after all.

„Did you do something?“, Ollie asked him, predictably, but Barry shook his head.

„Nope. Just really want my ass a little sore. Nothing big, just some fun. Just your hand and my ass, and a good time. Please?“

In response, Ollie shifted a little, getting them situated so he was leaning sideways a little, enough so he could lean on one arm and have one hand free to spank Barry with. Barry ended up being sprawled over both of Oliver‘s legs, his face directly in front of Ollie‘s with how he pushed himself up on his elbows. It was perfect, really.

Ollie‘s free hand cupped Barry‘s cheek and they both leaned in, sharing a sweet and gentle kiss before Ollie pulled back and eyed Barry‘s ass.

„Ready, darling?“ he asked, and Barry nodded eagerly.

„Yes, please. Turn my ass nice and pink.“

He let out a little giggle as Oliver‘s hand came down for the first time, and he heard his boyfriend let out a little huff of laughter as well.

„I love you, you know?“ he told the archer, and Ollie pressed a little kiss on his nose.

„I don‘t think there‘s a way I could have missed that“ he told Barry with a soft smile.

His hand came down again, and Barry wiggled his ass happily. „Thank you, Ollie.“

„Anything for you, love. And you know I love turning your ass a sweet shade of pink.“ Or red, sometimes, and sometimes even a little purple with bruising, but Barry always loved it. But today, he didn‘t want red or purple, just a sweet pink that he‘d enjoy for a little while before his speed healing took it away again. Just some physical manifestation of Ollie‘s love for him, and this wonderful thing that they had between the two of them.

„Yeah, I know. And I love it when you do, what a happy coincidence“ Barry told him as Oliver continued to spank him, looking deeply into his eyes as he did so. And Barry of course looked right back, causing them both to giggle happily and share a kiss. Barry marveled at the fact that Ollie never faltered in his rhythm.

„So, is aftercare a thing after happy spankings as well?“ Oliver asked him, poking his left ass cheek before resuming his spanking. Barry felt himself being pushed into Oliver‘s thigh with every slap, and he could feel himself slowly hardening. This was a novel feeling, he could get hard before a spanking, or after at the memory of it, but the pain itself usually kept him from being hard throughout. Then again, most of their spankings were punishment or disciplining, and it would be inappropriate of him to get hard and get off while Oliver was angry at him or teaching him a lesson about selfcare. Though sometimes he thought maybe Oliver wouldn‘t mind so much to give him a happy ending to those spankings. But well, it was as it was.

He had gotten lost in the sensation of rocking against Oliver‘s thigh while his ass was being treated to firm but not really painful spanks, and it took a little moment to refocus on Oliver.

„Mh, this feels good“, he told him before remembering what the question had been.

„I‘m not sure, really? It would probably be nice to put some cream on it, and I want cuddles all the time, but since it‘s not really a scene as such you don‘t need to get me back from subspace or somesuch? I don‘t know, we‘ll just go with what feels good?“

„What an excellent idea“ Oliver chuckled, leaning forward to nuzzle Barry‘s face and press little kisses all over his cheek. His beard was tickling Barry, causing the younger man to giggle again.

„Ollie!!“

Oliver just chuckled and gave him a little harder of a spank. „I can feel you getting hard there, Barry, don‘t pretend. Maybe I‘ll give you a spanking with a happy ending for once?“

„Mh, sounds good“, Barry agreed and leaned in for a proper kiss. „Spank me till I‘m all nice and warmed up, then finger me open and take me? Happy ending for both of us that way.“ As if they‘d have it any other way, really. They always took care of one another, after all. But Barry knew that Oliver loved being inside him as much as he loved having him inside, so that was always something to look forward to. Not that it was sometimes they didn‘t do often, but still.

„Sounds like a plan, Barr“ Oliver rumbled, sending shivers down Barry‘s spine. Oliver knew that Barry loved it when he used his low voice, and of course he tried to rile him up with it as often as he could.

„I love you, you ass“ he fake-grumbled even as he leaned in for another kiss.

„I love your ass as well“, was the smug response he got, and he raised one arm off the sheets to weakly slap at Oliver‘s shoulder. He got a sharp slap on his ass in return and put on exaggerated pout.

„Meanie!“, he complained.

„You love me anyway.“

„I do“, he sighed and allowed Oliver to kiss his fake anger away all too happily.

„I love you too, my speedster.“

Barry sighed happily and let Oliver continue to spank him, wriggling his ass happily under all the attention.

„Maybe isntead of putting lotion on it you can kiss it better later?“

„That‘s actually a great idea. We should make this a ‚love Barry‘s ass‘ night“, Ollie agreed with a smirk. „Spank Barry‘s ass, kiss Barry‘s ass, fuck Barry‘s ass… sound good?“

„Perfect“ Barry sighed, letting his forehead rest against Ollie‘s. „You always have the most perfect ideas.“

Oliver gave him a soft smile and continued to let his hand come down for a little while longer before stopping for a moment, running his hand gently over Barry‘s round and nicely warmed up cheeks.

„Think you‘re ready for step two, love?“, he asked, and Barry turned around enough to try and peek at his own backside. He only managed a glance out of the very corner of his eyes, but it did seem to be nice and pink.

„As if I‘d ever say no to you kissing my ass“ he teased, pushing his groin down into Ollie‘s thigh to show him that he was ready to move on indeed. It wasn‘t a pressing need yet, and he wasn‘t fully hard either, but he certainly was turned on. Who knew that just getting a spanking and giggling half the time and having fun was such a turn on?

Then again, a lot of people said that laughing in bed was one of the sexiest things they knew. So maybe there was something to that, somehow….

Just for the terrible pun he had done, Oliver delivered another hard smack to his behind before shifting out from under Barry to get behind him.

„I swear, that Ice criminal you keep banter-flirting with is rubbing off on you.“

„His name‘s Captain Cold, and he most certainly is not!“ Despite his protests, Barry knew that he very much was rubbing off on him, he had picked up way too many terrible puns since chasing Snart and Rory around regularly for that to be a coincidence. He couldn‘t help it though, puns were apparently addicting.

„Yeah, yeah, maybe I shold give you another spanking for lying to me?“ Oliver suggested before bending down and burying his face in Barry‘s behind, humming happily for a moment before starting to kiss a trail up one cheek. Barry happily buried his face in his own arms and lazily rolled his hips against the bedsheets.

„Maybe tomorrow“, he told Ollie with a smile. „Today I want you to make love to my ass.“

And good boyfriend that he was, Oliver of course set out to do exactly that. By the end of the night, Barry felt very much appreciated and well-loved, and his cheeks hurt from laughing. His pinkened cheeks were already mostly back to normal already, but they still felt a little bit delicously sore. And as he settled down with his boyfriend to sleep a good long while later, he silently thought that he agreed with those people. Laughing together really was the most sexy thing in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> //I am now officially taking prompts for Spanking Sunday! If there's a Spanking you want to see, come hit me up on [tumblr](https//blueelvewithwings.tumblr.com) or on discord~


End file.
